1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display cartons, and more particularly to a novel blank of foldable sheet material, such as paperboard, which is cut and scored to provide a carton forming section and an integral partition forming section detachably connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark office directed to the subject matter of this invention disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,289,518; 1,799,656; 2,178,091; 2,185,544; 2,260,428; 2,937,742; 3,208,583; 3,227,266; 3,285,399; 3,347,356; 3,737,094; 4,000,811; 4,058,206; 4,116,330; 4,213,559.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a one-piece blank of paperboard cut and scored to provide separate carton-forming and divider-forming sections detachably connected to each other in the manner of the present invention.